


Tabloids and Other Fake News

by kanzaki19



Series: Reaffirmation of Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Literally and figuratively), Body Image, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Being Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19
Summary: Paparazzi will print anything if it'll saleMost of the time celebrities leave them be...sometimes an article needs an appropriate responseAlternate Summaries that far out shine my measly attempt - (thank youKatsuDauntlessandtopcatnikkiyou guys are amazing!!)A trashy tabloid article disses Yuuri's Ass with unflattering pics. Victor turns the other cheek...see also'An unbiased and completely fair analysis of Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki's curves as analysed using the Fibonacci Sequence... And my own fucking eyes because his ass is fucking perfect tyvm' - A Dissertation by V Nikiforov-Katsuki (BSc)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Reaffirmation of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721773
Comments: 20
Kudos: 206





	Tabloids and Other Fake News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/gifts).



> The lovely [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki) recently commented that there should be a squeal to [Of Double Chins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960191), this is what was born from that lovely conversation

The clattering of something solid across the living room table draws Victor from the bathroom. “Did Yurio come over?” he asks loud enough to be heard through the apartment. The responding _NO_ is mostly muffled but immediately recognizable as Yuuri. Victor can’t see him from where he’s standing in their bedroom, but Yuuri's tone is off enough to warrant checking on him fully. 

Victor finds his husband hunched over, sitting cross legged on the couch with his head braced heavily against his fist; mood clearly soured.

“Love?” he says quietly, crossing the room. It’s clearly a question, open ended to allow Yuuri the freedom and ability to answer anyway he feels comfortable; an approach Victor learned in the early days of their relationship.

“It’s nothing.” Yuuri mutters uncoiling to retrieve a game controller and headset from the table. 

They belong to the PS4 and Victor quickly remembers the first person shooter his sweet, caring husband had been playing the previous week after an exceptionally bad practice... viciously putting everyone in the game, including Yurio, in their place. 

Eyeing the phone Victor snags it as he settles on the opposite end of the couch, tucking his legs in the open space on the middle cushion. Yuuri surprises him, dropping the accessories and lunging across the distance to pluck the phone from Victor’s hand. 

An objection is obviously on the tip of his tongue, but Victor interrupts, "It's something and if you let me see, maybe we can work on a solution to the situation."

Victor waits, watching Yuuri consider his options before settling on sharing. "Fine, you'll see it sooner or later anyways." he grumbles, pushing the phone into Victor's chest in defeat as he leans back, then drops from the couch to sit heavily on the floor.

Swiping the device open, Victor is greeted by the ever growing comment section of a post, no, magazine article. The comments are a mix of reactions with a few obviously written by unintelligent people who really shouldn't be allowed to post on the internet. Scrolling to the top Victor discovers what all the fuss is about. 

The string of pictures dominating the screen, and well over half of the article, are unflattering but not unexpected when capturing stills of athletes in motion. The photog had managed to snap a string of pictures during practice, most with Yuuri’s back turned (all from a distance), leaving his silhouette full of odd angles and his alluring curves fully hidden from view.

The most appalling aspect of the entire article is the headline: 

**Scandal!** **  
****Japan's Ace pads his ass for volume and attention!** **  
** **Images and full article below!**

Victor diligently reads the article through, then rereads the trending comments before filtering the most recent to the top. 

"So [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki) says ' _there's no way his ass is flat'_ and it's a hill they're ' _willing to die on'_." Victor makes air quotes at the appropriate times as he speaks, looking up at the end to see if Yuuri is paying attention.

Satisfied that he is, he continues, "Although I'm not sure if they mean their argument or that your ass is literally a hill they would die upon." he hums, thinking for a moment before shrugging, "I can't speak for them but I believe both scenarios would be appropriate if I were the one speaking."

"Victor…" Yuuri whines, color softly brightening his cheeks. "The whole internet is going to see those pictures and think the article is true."

Victor smiles, making a show of laying the phone down before slipping from the couch to kneel above Yuuri, "The whole internet is an idiot if they think this is true."

"But the pictures…" Yuuri protests leaning back just a touch, his eyes flick from Victor's eyes to the hand next to his hip, caging him in, and back.

"Can easily be replaced with other images." Victor grins, following Yuuri's retreat until Yuuri is forced to either brace himself on his elbow or lay all the way on the floor. 

Victor can tell by the way Yuuri's brows knit that his offer isn't registering. Which is fine, it'll make the results more enjoyable. Hopefully.

Swooping in, Victor kisses the tip of Yuuri's nose before raising to his feet. "Now up with you, it's bedtime." When his offered hand is taken, Victor pulls Yuuri to his feet and takes advantage of the slight unbalance to pull them chest to chest. And because Victor can't help himself, he lets his free hand wander to Yuuri's ass, squeezing slightly.

Before Yuuri can do more than squeak, Victor has swept him up in his arms and spun for their room. Yuuri's startled, but delighted giggle is music to his ears.

The next few days pass without mention of the article, or the persuasive way Victor had assured Yuuri that his ass is fine no matter what the internet thinks of it. 

Midweek, Yurio briefly grumbles about the stupidity of tabloids, offering his usual concealed dose of support, and by Friday afternoon the website numbers had stopped growing exponentially just as Victor expected they would.

When they finally make it home, Victor suggests a meal Yuuri can indulge in and will also enjoy making, leaving Victor free to his own devices for the better part of an hour. 

Settling on the couch, Victor positions himself so he can easily see Yuuri and any conversation won't be hampered by the distance between them before taking his phone in hand and digging into his photo album. Within fifteen minutes he’s curated a sub folder and drafted the first tweet in the proposed thread, and in five minutes more he’s spammed his twitter feed with three times the amount of pictures the article had. 

Each and every image is of Yuuri, his posterior on display in all of its glory one way or another: Yuuri, reaching for a mug on the top shelf. Yuuri, in workout gear in the ballet studio… several from the studio actually. Yuuri, on the ice, the light catching just right to define his curves. Yuuri, in the rink gym stretching before and after a workout session. Yuuri cleaning, cooking, doing yoga in the living room with Makka stretched out next to him.

Victor scrolls slowly down the thread watching the numbers jump into the hundreds, then into the thousands. He smiles wider when Yuuri’s phone vibrates in his discarded jacket, dismissing the questioning look from his beautiful husband with a change of topic.

Dinner passes and once the dishes are washed and neatly put away, and Makka has been fed and walked, Victor coaches Yuuri back to the couch for snuggles under one of the soft throw blankets. They’re halfway through a random show on Netflix when Yuuri’s curiosity gets the better of him, his phone having alerted off and on for the better part of the last hour. Victor follows Yuuri off the couch, partially not wanting to miss his reaction, but mostly wanting to assure him if the need arises. 

Swiping his phone open Yuuri turns to Victor. “Vitusha, what did you do?”

“I made a statement in response to the article.” Victor answers with a smile even as Yuuri narrows his eyes at him.

Yuuri turns to face Victor fully, “Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki, what did you do?”

Victor nods toward the phone as it buzzes, watching as Yuuri unlocks the screen again, hesitating only long enough to cast a suspicious look to Victor before opening the Twitter app. Victor can see the notification alert has topped out, its little plus sign marked next to the digits.

**#KatsukiYuri has the best ass I’ve ever seen, a thread…**

Yuuri looks up one last time before scrolling past the first post.

“Vitya.” he breaths halfway down. “When did you even take all these?”

Victor chuckles, “Love I’ve had a few years to collect far more perfect pictures of you than this.”

“These are all recent though.” Yuuri says, not acknowledging Victor’s statement. He scrolls quickly to the top, then down again. “These are all from the last week, Victor!” Despite his outburst he doesn’t look up, instead his eyes remain glued to each picture as he slowly swipes them up his screen.

Yuuri’s perceived calm remains through to the last post which has a link to a seperate website. Yuuri looks up and Victor doesn’t break eye contact with him even as Yuuri’s finger taps the link. The page loads in both of their peripheral vision, neither looking down until after the progress bar goes still. Victor watches Yuuri’s chest rise and fall with a deep breath, the following gasp filling his lungs as he finally takes in the image.

The picture is of an artistically lit scene. The only source of light, peeking through the slim opening from a mostly shut door, cutting across a room to fall across plush bedding. The picture is dominated by the soft curve of a lower back, a blanket pulled just high enough over the person’s ass that the image is only suggestive and not overly lewd or offensive. 

Yuuri runs his finger across the screen, “This was last friday.” his voice is soft, disbelieving. 

Victor’s heart jumps, no matter the number of years, he still finds he can’t always read his husband, and this image was a last minute addition, only added because he has no self control and loves the picture and how it turned out.

“I couldn’t help adding it, it’s breathtaking.”

Yuuri is quiet, examining the picture presented to him. “I get so caught up in my own brain that I lose sight of the real world.” He pauses again, his molten amber eyes finding Victor’s and burning him across the short distance. “Is this how you see me?”

“Every hour of every day.” Victor breaths. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Yuuri smiles, shaking his head. “You overwhelm me, even now. How am I supposed to respond to this? I suppose I should be upset that you put a mostly naked picture of me on the internet, but…” he pauses looking back at the picture, “but at the same time I can see the care and love that went into capturing the image.”

“The lighting was perfect and you were so relaxed, I never wanted to forget the moment.”

Yuuri slips his phone back in the pocket, hanging the jacket on its peg before turning back to Victor, the intensity still burning in his gaze. “I think we should try to recreate the image.”

Victor pounces, pulling Yuuri against him. “Yuuri, so much Eros!”

Yuuri’s clear laughter fills the apartment, and Victor’s heart, as he is swept up in Victor’s arms and carried into their room again.


End file.
